


Then kiss me again

by baebpimry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebpimry/pseuds/baebpimry
Summary: “ งั้นช่วยจูบฉันอีกทีสิ ”“ หา? ” จองอูทำหน้าเหวอ ก่อนจะหัวเราะเบาๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าใบหน้าของคนที่แอบชอบกำลังขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เขามองซ้ายทีขวาที รู้สึกว่าปลอดคนแล้วถึงได้ขยับใบหน้าเข้าหาโดยองอย่างเชื่องช้า คิมดงยองมองปากที่ไร้ลิปสติกแต้มของคนตรงหน้าก่อนจะจูบลงไป





	Then kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> ลงมันสองที่เลยละกัน ทั้งบล็อกทั้งao3  
> โดจองจงจาเรินนนนน

 

ในบางครั้ง คุณต้องยอมรับว่าเราไม่สามารถแบกทุกเรื่องไว้คนเดียวได้ การสะสมสิ่งต่างๆ ไว้ในใจอาจทำให้วันหนึ่งคุณทนมันไม่ไหว ระเบิดมันออกมาและทำลายล้างสิ่งรอบตัว เพราะฉะนั้นเป็นการดีถ้าคุณได้ระบายมันออกไปให้ใครฟังเสียบ้าง เพื่อลดจำนวนของมวลระเบิดลง โดยองเองก็คิดแบบนั้น นี่จึงเป็นที่มาของการนั่งคุยกับเพื่อนสนิท(ที่มีอยู่ไม่กี่คน) หลังจากใช้เวลาทั้งหมดไปกับการทำงานกลุ่ม

ในหอพักชาย จอห์นนี่กำลังตัดต่อวีดิโอสุดท้ายที่ต้องส่งภายในวันพรุ่งนี้ ขณะที่แจฮยอนกำลังซดบะหมี่ถ้วยที่สามของวัน และตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเกือบตีหนึ่งแล้ว

 

“ เฮ้ ” โดยองเอ่ยขึ้นมาก่อนโดยไม่ได้เรียกชื่อใคร แต่คนแค่สองคนในห้องก็หันหน้ามามองแทบจะพร้อมกันทันที เขาซึ้งใจเหลือเกินที่เพื่อนใส่ใจขนาดนี้ มันเป็นเพียงแค่คำที่ไม่ได้เจาะจงด้วยซ้ำ

 

“ จำปาร์ตี้วันเกิดเตนล์ได้ไหม ” เมื่อมีคำว่าเตนล์ หูของเพื่อนชายอีกสองคนก็กางผึ่งแทบจะทันที ใครจะไม่รู้จักเตนล์คนนั้น คนเดียวที่ไม่มีใครเหมือน… จัดงานวันเกิดใหญ่โตที่บ้านของตนเอง(ซึ่งไม่สมควรเรียกว่าบ้านปกติ เพราะมันใหญ่ยังกับวัง) เชิญคนไปมากมายเกือบทั้งคณะ และสามหนุ่มเองก็ได้ไปงานนี้ด้วยเมื่อสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว

“ จำได้ ทำไม? ” จอห์นนี่เป็นคนตอบคำถามนั้น ในขณะที่แจฮยอนใช้สายตามองตรงมาเป็นการตอบคำถามเพราะปากยังสูดเอาบะหมี่เข้าไปอยู่

 

“ เออ ปาร์ตี้นั่นแหละ ฉัน... ”

 

โดยองเว้นวรรคไปครู่หนึ่ง เป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าอึดอัดของทั้งสามคน โดยองกำลังตัดสินใจว่าจะเล่าดีหรือไม่ ส่วนจอห์นนี่และแจฮยอนก็หยุดการกระทำเพื่อรอฟังเขาพูด

 

“ จูบกับคนๆ หนึ่ง ”

 

“ หืม… นั่นฟังดูไม่ใช่นายเลยเพื่อน ” จอห์นนี่พูดยิ้มๆ แจฮยอนวางถ้วยมาม่าลงก่อนจะเสริมเพื่อน “ หมายถึงจูบ ...kiss? ”

 

“ เออ จูบมันก็คือจูบไหมล่ะ ”

 

“ ใครคือผู้โชคดีคนนั้นกัน วู้ว! คิมดงยองเสียจูบที่สองไปให้ ”

 

“ ขอบใจนะ แต่ไม่ต้องย้ำก็ได้ว่านั่นคือจูบที่สอง ” แจฮยอนขำก๊าก ดีเหลือเกินที่เขาหยุดกินบะหมี่ไปแล้ว ไม่อย่างนั้นสภาพคงดูไม่จืด

 

“ นายต้องคิดในแง่ดีเพื่อน เอาล่ะ บอกมาดีๆ ว่าคนๆ นั้นคือใคร ”

 

“ นั่นแหละปัญหาที่คิดไม่ตก ”

 

จอห์นนี่ได้ยินแบบนั้นก็เลิกคิ้ว พร้อมๆ กับที่แจฮยอนพูดขึ้นมา “ ไม่รู้ว่าจูบกับใครหรอ ว้าว! ”

 

โดยองพยักหน้า มันติดอยู่ในใจของเขามาสองสัปดาห์แล้วตั้งแต่ปาร์ตี้วันเกิดเตนล์ครั้งนั้น เขาและเพื่อนอีกสองคนถูกเชิญไปในนาม _เอ่อ_ เพื่อนร่วมเอกของเตนล์(แต่จอห์นนี่บอกว่าเตนล์รู้จักพวกเรา ซึ่งโดยองไม่แน่ใจนักเพราะเขามั่นใจว่าเตนล์ไม่รู้จักเขาอย่างแน่นอน) ปาร์ตี้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่โดยองชื่นชอบและคุ้นชินสักเท่าไร เลิกเรียกเสร็จได้นอนนั่นก็สวรรค์แล้วสำหรับชายหนุ่ม

_เขากำลังนั่งดื่มพั้นช์อยู่ตรงมุมขอบนอกสุดของวงปาร์ตี้_ ในนั้นวุ่นวายและมีแต่เกมประหลาดๆ เป็นต้นว่าจริงหรือกล้า, ส่งไพ่ผ่านปาก ฯลฯ คนมากมายต่างเมาและเต้นกันมั่วไปหมด ตอนนี้โดยองพลัดหลงกับเพื่อนแล้วและเปล่าประโยชน์จะตาม

 

บ้านของเตนล์ใหญ่มาก และน่าสงสัยมากว่าพ่อแม่ของเตนล์ยอมให้เกิดปาร์ตี้ในบ้านได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อภาพเขียนสีน้ำมันของศิลปินเลื่องชื่อและแจกันแบบจีนแท้ๆ นั่นกำลังเสี่ยงจะถูกทำลายโดยฝีมือพวกขี้เมาอยู่ร่อมรอแล้ว ขณะที่เขากำลังนั่งมองปาร์ตี้ตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาเบื่อๆ นั่นแหละ โดยองสบตากับใครบางคนในจังหวะที่ไฟดับพอดี

เสียงเพลงแฮปปี้เบิร์ดเดย์ดังขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบของคนหลังไฟดับอย่างกะทันหัน ต้นเสียงน่าจะเป็นเพื่อนสนิทไม่ก็แฟนของเจ้าของบ้าน หลังจากนั้นคนอื่นก็ร้องตามๆ กันจนมันฟังไม่รู้เรื่อง ระหว่างนั้นเองนั่นแหละ ร่างกายของเขากับใครบางคนก็สัมผัสกัน เจ้าของแววตาคู่นั้นไล้มือไปตามกรอบหน้าของโดยอง น่าแปลกที่คนอย่างเขาไม่ขัดขืนหากยิ่งรู้สึกประหลาดใจ เมื่อใบหน้าของเจ้าของมือใกล้เข้ามาทุกขณะจนเขาได้กลิ่นหอมบางอย่างที่น่าจะเป็นน้ำหอมแบรนด์ไหนสักแบรนด์ และคนตรงหน้าก็คงได้กลิ่นช็อกโกแลตจากบุหรี่ไฟฟ้าที่โดยองเพิ่งขอเพื่อนในเอกมาดูดเมื่อตะกี้แน่ๆ

 

จะด้วยบรรยากาศ แอลกอฮอล์ในกระแสเลือด หรือกลิ่นหอมจากอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่อาจทราบได้ ไม่ทันไรโดยองก็รู้สึกว่าลมหายใจของเรากำลังประสานกันเป็นหนึ่ง ช่องว่างลดลงเรื่อยๆ จนกระทั่งริมฝีปากจรดเข้าหากัน มันเป็นความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาดที่ดีกว่าจูบแรกของเขากับแฟนสมัยไฮสคูลเสียอีก ปากประกบปาก ลิ้นเกี่ยวกระหวัดอย่างช้าๆ ท่ามกลางเสียงเพลงอวยพรวันเกิดเจ้าของงานที่โดยองรู้สึกว่าเบาลงไปเรื่อยๆ ยิ่งตอนที่ริมฝีปากล่างถูกขบเม้มกับคนตรงหน้า มือของเขาเริ่มไม่อยู่สุก มันเอื้อมไปลูบหลังของอีกฝ่ายที่ดูเบาบางและเรียบเนียนในชุดเปิดหลัง เจ้าของกลิ่นหอมเองก็ไม่น้อยหน้าด้วยการโอบรอบคอของโดยองอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ มันหวือหวาแต่เป็นไปตามขั้นตอนอย่างแท้จริง กระทั่งริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้าเลื่อนต่ำมาบริเวณคอ โดยองแอบคิดว่านี่มันผิดตำแหน่งหรือเปล่า แต่ไม่ทันคิดมากไปกว่านั้นฝ่ายตรงข้ามก็ขบเม้มไหปลาร้าของเขาเบาๆ

 

ช่วงเวลานั้นเอง ที่โดยองได้รู้สึกถึงการร่วงหล่น ...จากสวรรค์หรืออะไรก็ตามที่มันดีจนอธิบายไม่ถูกลงมายังโลกแห่งความเป็นจริง

 

โลกตรงหน้าเต็มไปด้วยผู้คนที่กำลังเต้นเพลงฮิปฮอปยอดนิยมในชาร์ตอเมริกา เค้กของเตนล์กระจัดกระจายทั่วงานจนดูสกปรกมากกว่าน่ากิน และข้างหน้าเขา ...ที่ว่างเปล่า นั่นทำให้โดยองครุ่นคิดถึงจูบหอมหวานที่เขาไม่อาจจะระบุได้แม้กระทั่งคนที่จูบด้วยอยู่ทุกวันหลังจากปาร์ตี้วันเกิดจบลง

 

“ ก็คือไม่เคยเห็นหน้าด้วยซ้ำ ”

 

“ นี่มันโคตรอเมซิ่งสำหรับเพื่อนเราเลยนะจอห์น ” แจฮยอนพูดด้วยความกระตือรือร้น จอห์นได้ฟังเรื่องราวในวันนั้นที่เขามัวแต่ยุ่งกับการมิกซ์เพลงเพื่อเอาใจเจ้าของวันเกิดก็ยังรู้สึกประหลาดใจ ที่คิมดงยองกล้าจูบกับใครก็ไม่รู้ _‘เหล้าทำให้คุณกล้าขึ้น’_ ท่าจะจริง

 

“ ที่เล่ามานี่มีจุดประสงค์อะไร ” จอห์นนี่ฉลาดเสมอ โดยองคาดไว้อยู่แล้วว่าเพื่อนต้องถามคำถามนั้นและเขาเองก็กำลังต้องการมันอยู่พอดี “ อยากหาคนไง ”

 

“ โอ้มายก้อด ” แจฮยอนนั่นเอง “ หมายความว่าจูบนั้นมันตราตรึงใจจนต้องตามหา ”

 

“ ก็ใช่ ”

 

แจฮยอนได้ยินเพื่อนตอบตรงๆ ยิ่งร้องหนักขึ้นไปอีก อุทานอยู่สามสี่ครั้งจนโดยองโยนตุ๊กตาของจอห์นนี่เข้าไปถูกหน้านั่นแหละถึงได้เงียบปาก

 

“ แต่ว่านะ นายไม่รู้ชื่อ คณะ เอก แค่หน้าตายังไม่ชัด จะเอาอะไรไปหาเธอคนนั้นกัน? ” จอห์นนี่ครุ่นคิด เขาชะงักตอนท้ายเมื่อตัวเองพูดสรรพนามเพศออกมา “ คนที่นายจูบด้วยน่ะ เพศ… ? ”

 

“ ผมยาว ใส่ชุดเปิดหลัง ”

 

“ อืม เป็นหลักฐานที่ช่วยได้เยอะมาก ”

 

“ ก็รู้แค่นี้นี่หว่า ...จำกลิ่นน้ำหอมได้ แล้วก็ เออ! สีลิปสติก ” ทันทีที่คำสุดท้ายออกจากปาก สองเกลอที่นั่งฟังอยู่ก็ถึงกับตาโต “ สีลิป? ”

 

“ อืม มันติดอยู่บนเสื้อขาว ” ตอนที่ขบไหปลาร้านั่นแหละ มันถูกทำผ่านเสื้อเชิ้ต

“ ไม่ใช่ว่านายซักมันไปแล้วหรือไง ”

 

“ ยัง ”

 

คำตอบของโดยองเรียกเสียงอุทานได้อีกครั้งจากแจฮยอน “ โอ้มายก้อด ”

 

“ นี่หมายความว่ามันถูกเก็บไว้งั้นหรอ ”

 

“ อืม ”

 

คิมดงยองเดินไปยังตู้เสื้อผ้า ค้นๆ รื้อๆ อยู่สักครู่หนึ่งก็เจอเสื้อตัวนั้น มันเป็นเชิ้ตขาวคอจีน ตรงด้านหน้ามีรอยลิปสติกสีออกม่วงๆ ประดับอยู่ จอห์นนี่มองแล้วก็ยังไม่แน่ใจว่าจะเอาอะไรไปหาเธอคนนั้น(ขอเดาว่าเป็นผู้หญิงแล้วกัน)ได้ ลิปสติกและน้ำหอมน่ะซ้ำกันไม่รู้ตั้งกี่ราย และที่ร้ายที่สุดก็คือขนาดผู้ชายที่เข้าใจเพศตรงข้ามแบบเขาเองน่ะยังแยกอะไรแบบนี้ไม่ออก แล้วผู้ชายทื่อๆ แบบโดยองน่ะหรอจะรู้

 

“ คงจะยากนะเพื่อน ” แจฮยอนได้ยินจอห์นนี่พูดแบบนั้นก็เอามือลูบไหล่โดยองเบาๆ เจ้าตัวเพียงแค่ยืนมองรอยลิปสติดนั่น ก่อนจะตัดสินใจโยนมันลงตะกร้าผ้า

 

_เขาคงไม่ได้เจอเธออีก_

 

******

 

โดยองเลิกคิดเรื่องวันนั้นไม่ได้

 

โอเค มันอาจจะจริงที่เขาถอดใจจะตามหาคนๆ นั้นไปแล้ว แต่เขายอมรับว่ายังโหยหาอะไรบางอย่างจากจูบนั้นอีก นี่เป็นเหตุผลที่เขากำลังยืนจูบกับหญิงสาวแปลกหน้าในคลับ ก่อนจะถอนริมฝีปากออกเมื่อค้นพบว่านี่ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาตามหา

 

หลังจากเปิดใจกับเพื่อนสนิท แจฮยอนก็ดันพลั้งปากล้อในตอนที่โยนโบว์กับเพื่อนคนอื่นในเอก ทำให้ยูตะเสนอไอเดียบางอย่างออกมา ซึ่งสองเกลอของโดยองแอบสนับสนุนด้วยและคิดว่าไม่เสียหายอะไร นั่นจึงเป็นที่มาของการที่คิมดงยองผู้ไม่ค่อยเที่ยวกลางคืนกลับโลดแล่นอยู่ในคลับแทบทุกวัน เขาไม่ได้ไปเพื่อเมา แต่ไปเพื่อเจอคนใหม่ๆ ที่จะทำให้เลิกนึกถึงคนๆ นั้นเสียที ซึ่งโดยองคิดว่ามันไม่ได้ผล

 

เขาผละออกจากหญิงสาว กล่าวขอโทษหล่อนสองสามคำที่ไปต่อด้วยไม่ได้ แน่ละว่าเธอไม่พอใจ แต่หล่อนก็ใจดีพอที่จะไม่ตบหน้าโดยอง แค่พูดกระทบกระเทียบก่อนจะเดินจากไปเท่านั้น

 

โดยองถอนหายใจ เดินลัดเลาะไปยังห้องน้ำชายที่โล่งแปลกๆ เสียงเพลง tranquility base hotel and casino ของ Arctic Monkeys ดังเข้ามาถึงด้านในนี้ เขาล้างมือช้าๆ ฟังเพลงแล้วก็มองหน้าตัวเองในกระจกไปด้วย ก่อนที่จะสบตากับใครบางคนที่เพิ่งออกมาจากห้องน้ำด้านหลังในกระจกบานนั้น คิมดงยองคงไม่หยุดล้างมือแล้วปล่อยให้น้ำไหลผ่านไปอย่างสิ้นเปลืองแน่ๆ ถ้าเขาไม่รู้สึกว่าคุ้นเคยกับแววตาคู่นี้ ...เหมือนที่งานวันเกิดเตนล์ชะมัด

 

คนข้างหลัง ผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อน และก็สั้นในระดับแฟชั่นผู้ชายปกติทั่วไป เขากำลังเดินเข้ามาใกล้โดยองมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ จนในที่สุดก็มายืนล้างมือข้างกัน และสิ่งที่โดยองแอบหวังก็คือกลิ่นน้ำหอม ...บางทีเขาอาจจะจดจ่อกับคนข้างๆ มากเกินไปจนเจ้าตัวหันมามอง

 

_น่าประหลาด_

 

วินาทีที่สายตาประสาน แล้วริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายยกขึ้นยิ้มอย่างเป็นธรรมชาตินั้นทำเอาคิมดงยองหมดความคิดร้อยแปดในหัวไปชั่วขณะ

 

แล้วคนๆ นั้นก็เดินออกไปโดยที่โดยองไม่ทันได้ยิ้มตอบ

 

“ อยู่นี่เอง ” จอห์นนี่เดินสวนเข้ามา

 

“ มีอะไร? ”

 

“ แจฮยอนเมา เราต้องกลับแล้ว ” โดยองเช็ดมือและไม่ค่อยเข้าใจว่ามันเกี่ยวข้องกันอย่างไร แต่เขาก็ไม่มีอารมณ์อยู่ที่นี่แล้วเหมือนกันจึงไม่ได้ปฎิเสธเพื่อน เดินตามออกไปโดยไม่ได้ตอบอะไร ก่อนจะพบว่าจอห์นนี่หมายความอย่างไร เมื่อแจฮยอนกำลังร้องไห้… กับเตนล์

 

ภาพตรงหน้าก็คือเพื่อนของเขากำลังร้องไห้อย่างหนักโดยที่เตนล์คอยลูบหลังในสภาพที่เจ้าตัวเองก็ไม่ได้ดีไปกว่าแจฮยอนสักเท่าไร ข้างๆ มีเพื่อนของเตนล์อีกสามคนยืนคอยอยู่เฉยๆ และหนึ่งในนั้นคือคนที่เขาเจอในห้องน้ำ

 

จอห์นนี่ปรี่เข้าไปแกะแจฮยอนออกจากแขนของเตนล์ ที่กำลังหัวเราะอย่างไม่มีสาเหตุจนเพื่อนคนหนึ่งเข้ามาช่วยจอห์นนี่นั่นแหละ โดยองถึงตระหนักได้ว่าตนเองก็ควรเข้าไปช่วยเพื่อน

 

“ ฮือ ...ทำไมจั๊งค์ฟู้ดต้องอร่อยกว่าอาหารคลีนด้วยวะ ทำไมโลกแม่งไม่ยุติธรรม ”

 

“ ใช่เว้ยนาย! คนรวยไม่ได้นิสัยเสียเหมือนจั๊งค์ฟู้ดซะหน่อย ” เตนล์พูดขึ้นก่อนจะยกวอดก้ามากระดกอีกรอบ จนเพื่อนต้องช่วยกันปราม

 

“ แจยูเมาแล้ว ” จอห์นนี่เอ่ยกับเพื่อนที่ร้องไห้ด้วยเรื่องไม่เป็นเรื่อง โดยองพึมพำขอโทษเพื่อนของเตนล์ แต่พวกเขาก็ดูไม่คิดอะไร นอกจากจะกันเตนล์ออกจากแอลกอฮอล์บนโต๊ะ จอห์นนี่ยืนแบกแจฮยอนอยู่ด้านหลัง สะกิดไหล่เพื่อนเมื่อเห็นว่าโดยองยืนนิ่งอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล ...อันที่จริงเขามีเหตุผล คิมดงยองมองการกระทำของคนๆ นั้นอย่างสนใจใคร่รู้ มือคู่นั้นจับใบหน้าของเตนล์ให้ตรงกับตัวเอง เหมือนจะถามอะไรบางอย่างกับเตนล์ ซึ่งคนเมาก็ทำท่าจะฟุบลูกเดียว

 

“ เราจะไปกันยัง? ”

 

จอห์นนี่เรียกซ้ำอีกครั้ง โดยองถึงได้สติแล้วมาช่วยเพื่อนแบกคนเมากลับหอ โดยที่เขาเองก็ไม่รู้ว่าคนๆ นั้นก็มองตนเองอยู่จนลับสายตาเหมือนกัน

 

*****

 

ท้องฟ้าวันนี้อึมครึม อากาศก็อบอ้าวชวนให้หัวเสีย

 

โดยองกำลังหงุดหงิดเรื่องงานพิเศษที่ตนทำอยู่ เขาจัดสรรเวลาใหม่ไม่ได้และคิดไม่ตกว่าถ้าออกจากงานที่เก่าแล้วจะไปที่ไหน งานพิเศษที่เขาทำอยู่ตอนนี้ เป็นพนักงานในร้านอาหารเช้าที่เปิดถึงบ่าย เหตุสุดวิสัยจากเรื่องเรียนอาจทำให้เขาต้องหางานใหม่

เขานั่งคิดฟุ้งซ่านอยู่ที่ใต้ต้นไม้ใหญ่หลังอาคารเรียนรวม ข้างตัวมีกระเป๋าเป้กับโค้กกระป๋องที่ดื่มหมดแล้ว ถอนหายใจรอบที่ร้อยของวัน

 

คิมดงยองมองเวลาบนหน้าปัดนาฬิกา เขาต้องกลับเข้าไปเรียนแล้วและยังไม่รู้ว่าจะหางานใหม่ที่ไหนดี ในตอนที่เขาลุกขึ้นนั่นแหละ กระป๋องโค้กเจ้ากรรมก็ดันกลิ้งลงจากม้านั่ง โดยองถอนหายใจรอบที่ร้อยหนึ่งก่อนจะมองตามกระป๋องนั้นว่ามันจะไปหยุดที่ไหน และ ...อา มันหยุดลงตรงหน้าใครบางคน สนีกเกอร์สีดำ ยีนส์ฟอกสีเดียวกับแจ็คเกต ใบหน้า… ที่เขาเคยเจอมาก่อน เพื่อนของเตนล์คนนั้น

 

ฝ่ายนั้นมองกระป๋องโค้กที่เท้าตนเอง ก้มลงไปหยิบมันขึ้นมาแล้วก็สบตาโดยองอย่างเหมาะเจาะ

 

เอาจริงๆ นะ โดยองคุ้นแววตาคู่นี้เอามากๆ มันเหมือนกับตาของคนนั้นในงานวันเกิดเตนล์ เขารู้สึกมันได้ตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแล้ว

 

ดูเหมือนอาการนิ่งคิดของโดยองจะนานไปสักหน่อย เพราะคนตรงหน้ากำลังจะเอากระป๋องโค้กของเขาไปทิ้ง แล้วก็เดินจากไปอีก โดยองจึงตัดสินใจพูดออกไป “ ผมจัดการเองดีกว่า ”

 

เจ้าของผมสีน้ำตาลชะงัก ก่อนจะยื่นกระป๋องนั่นคืนให้โดยอง

 

“ เป็นเพื่อนของเตนล์หรอ? ”

 

_ให้ตาย! นั่นมันใช่คำที่คนเขาจะชวนคุยกันดีๆ หรือไงวะ_ โดยองหัวเสียในใจหลังจากพลั้งปากออกไปแล้ว แต่ผลลัพธ์กลับตรงข้าม ฝ่ายนั้นส่งยิ้มบางๆ มาให้ ตอบกลับด้วยเสียงที่นุ่มและเบา

 

“ ครับ คุณเอง… ก็เป็นเพื่อนของ อา จอห์นนี่? แล้วก็คนเมื่อวาน… ”

 

“ แจฮยอน หมอนั่นคือแจฮยอน ”

 

“ ครับ ผมจองอูนะ ส่วนคุณ…? ”

 

“ โดยอง ”

 

“ คุณโดยอง ”

 

นี่มันบ้าชะมัด! โดยองรู้สึกชอบชื่อตัวเองตอนที่มันออกมาจากปากของอีกฝ่ายอย่างประหลาด

 

“ ไม่ต้องเรียกคุณหรอก เราคนกันเองนี่ ”

 

“ ครับ โดยอง ”

 

ขอเวลานอก คิมดงยองต้องการเวลานอก

 

ยังไม่ทันจะได้ต่อบทสนทนากัน เสียงฟ้าร้องก็ดังขึ้นขัดเสียก่อน แล้วก็ตามมาด้วยน้ำฝนแบบที่ทั้งสองคนไม่ทันตั้งตัว จองอูตาโตมองฝนที่ตกลงมา ในขณะที่โดยองคว้าเอามือของคนที่เพิ่งรู้ชื่อให้ออกวิ่งไปด้วยกัน เป้าหมายคือใต้อาคารข้างหน้า

 

ฝนกระหน่ำราวกับพายุเข้า ลมพัดแรงจนเขาและจองอูต้องพากันเข้ามาหลบด้านในสุดของอาคาร(ที่ไม่ใช่อาคารเรียนในคาบต่อไปของเขา) นักศึกษามากมายหลั่งไหลเข้ามา ทำให้บริเวณที่โดยองยืนอยู่กับเพื่อนของเตนล์ยิ่งคับแคบลงไปอีก ระยะห่างค่อยๆ ลดลงจนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายตรงกับเขาแทบจะเหมาะพอดี

คิมดงยองสบสายตาของคนตรงหน้า มันคล้ายกับคนในวันนั้นมากจริงๆ ติดก็แต่ว่าจองอูผมสั้นและไม่ใช่ผู้หญิง

 

“ เอ่อ ขยับออกไปหน่อยได้ไหมครับ? ”

 

ฝ่ายนั้นร้องถาม โดยองมองคนที่เบียดเข้ามาหาตนจากด้านหลังแล้วก็หันมาทางจองอู “ ไม่ได้ ”

 

แล้วบทสนทนาก็จบลงเพียงเท่านั้น เมื่อพายุฝนที่เพิ่งกระหน่ำอย่างรุนแรงเริ่มเบาลง แต่ฝนก็ยังเม็ดใหญ่อยู่ดี คิมดงยองมองนาฬิกาข้อมือ ...เขาต้องไปแล้ว ใช่ ต้องไปแล้ว “ มีเรียนที่ตึกบี ...ไปก่อนนะ ”

 

จองอูพยักหน้าเบาๆ มองอีกฝ่ายผละออกไปกับผู้คนจนลับสายตา ก่อนจะยกมือทาบหน้าอกของตัวเอง _ใจเต้นแรงเป็นบ้า_

 

*****

 

คิมดงยองนั่งจ้องที่นั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามเป็นเวลาชั่วโมงกว่าแล้ว

 

เขากำลังรอคู่ทำงานของตนเองที่นัดกันมาตั้งแต่สิบโมงเช้าจนตอนนี้สิบเอ็ดโมงครึ่งแล้ว ยังไม่เห็นแม้แต่เงาของอีกฝ่าย ห้องสมุดมหาวิทยาลัยในวันเสาร์ไม่ค่อยมีคนมากนัก ในตอนนี้โดยองจึงนั่งคนเดียวและได้ยินเพียงเพลงของวง Queen ผ่านหูฟังบลูทูธอันโปรดเท่านั้น  

 

_I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_

_I work 'til I ache in my bones_

_At the end (at the end of the day)_

 

ใช่… แทนที่วันนี้จะได้ไปทำงานแต่ต้องมานั่งรอคนไม่ตรงต่อเวลา

 

_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_

_And I start to pray_

_'Til the tears run down from my eyes_

 

จะรอต่อไปหรือไปหาอะไรกินดีนะ? ที่สำคัญจะกินอะไรดีกว่า… เบเกิ้ล? แซนวิช? หรือซูชิในร้านสะดวกซื้อดีล่ะ

 

_Lord, somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_

_(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?_

 

ใครสักคนน่ะหรอ ถ้าเป็นคนที่จูบวันนั้นก็คงจะดี

 

“ โทษนะครับ ”

 

เสียงนุ่มๆ ของใครสักคนแว่วผ่านจังหวะทิ้งเสียงของเฟรดดี้ เมอคิวรี่พอดี นั่นทำให้โดยองได้สติและถอดหูฟังออกข้างหนึ่ง เงยหน้าจากโต๊ะไปยังเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามที่ตอนนี้มีคนมานั่งแทนแล้ว ...แต่ไม่ใช่คู่ทำงานของเขา นี่ไม่ใช่เตนล์คนดังของคณะ แต่นี่คือ _จองอู_

 

“ จองอู? ”

 

“ ครับ ผมเอง ”

 

“ เดี๋ยวนะ ทำไมเป็นนายล่ะ ” คิมดงยองท้วง เขาจำได้ว่าในเซคจับคู่กันครบแล้ว เขากับเตนล์ดันเข้าสายพร้อมกันพอดีทำให้จำเป็นต้องทำงานคู่กัน

 

“ เตนล์ไม่สบายน่ะครับ ผมเลยมาแทน ”

 

“ อ๋อ ...อืม ” พูดไม่ออกเสียนี่ จะยังไงดีนะ? ใจของโดยองตอนนี้มันไปอยู่ที่อาหารกลางวันเสียแล้วน่ะสิ แถมเขายังรู้สึกว่าการที่อีกฝ่ายมาทำงานแทนนี่มันรบกวนจองอูมากไปหรือเปล่า(ถึงเขาจะไม่ใช่คนวานเจ้าตัวมาก็เถอะ)

 

“ นี่มันก็จะเที่ยงแล้ว เราไปหาอะไรกินแถวนี้แล้วค่อยทำงานกันดีไหมครับ? ”

 

“ กำลังคิดอยู่พอดี ”

 

จองอูยกยิ้มราวกับเข้าใจในตัวเขา อีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นนำไปยังด้านนอกห้องสมุด ยืนคอยระหว่างที่โดยองกำลังเปลี่ยนเพลย์ลิสต์ในโทรศัพท์ จนกระทั่งฝีเท้าของเราทั้งสองคนก้าวไปพร้อมๆ กัน คิมดงยองรู้สึกแปลกๆ อย่างบอกไม่ถูก เขาเหมือนทำอะไรไม่เข้าที่เข้าทางสักอย่าง ยิ่งตอนที่อีกฝ่ายจับมือตนข้ามถนนเพราะมัวแต่มองท้องฟ้า

 

“ ทำไมไม่ข้ามสักทีละครับ ” จองอูคว้ามือคนข้างกายให้เดินตามมาด้วย นึกขำอยู่หน่อยๆ ที่อีกฝ่ายมัวแต่ฮัมเพลงของอาริอาน่าจนไม่สนใจข้ามถนน

 

“ เอ่อ… โทษที ”

 

“ ฮ่าๆ ไม่เป็นไรครับ ”

 

“ เราจะกินอะไรกันดี? ” โดยองเอ่ยขึ้นมาก่อน เขามองไปรอบๆ เลิกคิดถึงเมนูอาหารเดิมที่คิดไว้เพราะมีคนมาด้วย

 

“ ร้านนั้นผมเคยกินอยู่ ไม่แพง บะหมี่อร่อยด้วยครับ ” จองอูชี้ไปยังร้านในสุด โดยองเห็นแบบนั้นก็พยักหน้าตาม เขากินได้ทุกอย่างอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งอีกฝ่ายบอกว่าไม่แพงมากยิ่งโอเค ทีแรกยังคิดว่าถ้าจองอูพาเข้าร้านหรูๆ จะทำอย่างไร เขาสารภาพว่าแอบมองอีกฝ่ายเป็นเหมือนเตนล์ ลูกคนรวยที่ใครๆ ก็อยากคบคนนั้น(เว้นเขาไว้คน)

 

เราจับจองที่นั่งด้านนอก ติดริมหน้าต่างที่มองเห็นคนเดินได้ทั่วไป สั่งบะหมี่มาคนละชามและเกี๊ยวมากินด้วยกันอีกหนึ่ง มันเรียบง่ายและเชื่องช้า ไอร้อนจากบะหมี่อบอวลไปทั่วโต๊ะของเราสองคน บทสนทนาสั้นๆ ที่เขาและอีกฝ่ายยกมาพูดไม่พ้นเรื่องของงานในวันนี้

 

“ ขอโทษด้วยนะครับที่ทำให้รอนาน ”

 

“ อ้อ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก อันที่จริงนายไม่ต้องมาทำงานแทนก็ได้ มันส่งสัปดาห์หน้ายังพอมีเวลาอยู่น่ะนะ ”

 

“ ครับ ”

 

จองอูได้แต่ตอบรับ แล้วทั้งโต๊ะก็เงียบลงไปอีก ได้ยินเพียงเสียงตะเกียบกระทบกับชามเซรามิค เสียงเจ้าของร้านพูดคุยกับเด็กเสิร์ฟ

 

“ นายมีน้องสาว หรือพี่สาวไหมจองอู ” จู่ๆ โดยองก็ถามขึ้นมา

 

“ มีพี่สาวครับ ”

 

คำตอบนั่นทำเอาโดยองหลังตรง ตั้งใจถามต่ออีกนิด “ หรอ… เธอเรียนอยู่หรือเปล่า? ”

 

จองอูยิ้มนิดๆ ก่อนตอบ “ คุณเจอเธอได้ที่คณะข้างๆ เรานะครับ ”

 

“ หมายความว่า.... ”

 

คิมดงยองคาดหวัง เขาคิดว่าอยากจะเจอหน้าพี่สาวจองอูสักหน่อย เขาคุ้นดวงตาของจองอูเอามากๆ แต่ลักษณะมันไม่ใช่เลยนะสิ เขาถึงได้ถามหาคนอื่นๆ ที่อาจจะเหมือนจองอูแบบนี้ คนตรงข้ามเงียบไปสักพัก ยังไม่ตอบเพราะเคี้ยวเกี๊ยวซ่าอยู่จนแก้มตุ่ย โดยองได้แค่รอ… รอจนอีกฝ่ายคีบบะหมี่อีกคำโต รอจนอีกฝ่ายดื่มน้ำให้เสร็จ

 

“ พี่ผมเป็นอาจารย์ครับ ”

 

“ อ่า… ” โดยองผงกหัว แล้วก็สนใจบะหมี่ต่อ ...เขาถอดใจแล้ว

 

หลังจากจัดการอาหารกลางวันเสร็จ ทั้งสองคนก็กลับเขาไปในห้องสมุดต่อ จองอูเอาสมุดที่เตนล์ร่างงานคร่าวๆ มาด้วย โดยองถึงได้โล่งใจที่อย่างน้อยๆ เตนล์ก็ไม่ได้แย่อย่างที่เขาคิด(ซึ่งอันที่จริงนอกจากโดยองแล้วทุกคนในคณะก็ชื่นชอบเตนล์กันหมดนั่นแหละ) พวกเขาใช้เวลาประมาณสองชั่วโมงก็จัดการงานเสร็จ เหลือเก็บรายละเอียดอีกนิดหน่อยที่จองอูขอเอากลับไปให้เตนล์จัดการ

 

ท้องฟ้าด้านนอกสว่างโล่ง เขาและจองอูหยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตูอาคารห้องสมุด

 

“ นายกลับยังไง? ”

 

“ เดี๋ยวเดินไปนั่งรถฝั่งนู้นครับ ”

 

“ อ้อ ”

 

สิ้นสุดเพียงเท่านั้นเอง จองอูยิ้มก่อนจะข้ามถนนไปอีกฝั่งเมื่อรถของมหาวิทยาลัยมาถึงพอดี โดยองเดินไปหาจักรยานของตนเอง ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ให้กับวันนี้ ... _ทำไมไม่พูดอะไรสักหน่อยวะ_

 

*****

 

“ เตนล์จะจัดปาร์ตี้ ”

 

“ ถามจริง? ” เป็นแจฮยอนที่เงยหน้ามาจากเท็กซ์เมื่อได้ยินยูตะพูดขึ้นมา ในขณะที่พวกเขากำลังคร่ำเคร่งกับการอ่านหนังสือเกือบจะสัปดาห์แล้ว  

 

“ ไม่ใช่ว่าเรากำลังสอบอยู่หรอ? ”  จอห์นนี่เลิกคิ้วนิดๆ ยูตะก้มมองโทรศัพท์เพียงครู่ก็เอ่ยปากชี้แจง

 

“ คืนวันสอบเสร็จ เตนล์บอกว่าเป็นปาร์ตี้หลังสอบ ...เขาว่างั้นน่ะนะ ”

 

“ ทำหน้าแบบนั้นคืออะไร? ” คิมดงยองถาม เมื่อแจฮยอนหันหน้ามาจ้องเขาแบบจริงจัง “ หมายความว่าเราต้องไปไงเพื่อน ”

 

“ ไม่เอา จะนอน ”

 

“ โธ่! ไม่รู้อะไรเลยคิมดงยอง ถ้าเกิดว่าคนๆ นั้นของนายก็ไปอีกล่ะ ” เป็นประโยคที่ทำให้โดยองเลิกสนใจหนังสือได้อย่างแท้จริง จากวันเกิดเตนล์จะครบหนึ่งเดือนแล้ว ...เขาไม่ได้เจอเจ้าของจูบนั้นอีกเลย อันที่จริงเขาแอบคิดไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำว่าอีกฝ่ายคงเข้าใจผิดคิดว่าเขาเป็นแฟนหนุ่มของตนเองกระมัง

 

โดยองถอนหายใจ พยักหน้ารับปากเพื่อนไป

 

จนกระทั่งถึงวันนี้

 

วันที่สอบตัวสุดท้ายเสร็จ ...เขามาอยู่ที่เดิม เวลาเดิม แต่ลักษณะปาร์ตี้เปลี่ยนไปค่อนข้างจะมากอยู่ ครั้งนี้เหมือนเตนล์จะเชิญแค่คนสนิทมากๆ เท่านั้น(และโดยองมั่นใจว่าไม่ใช่ตนเอง แต่แจฮยอนกับจอห์นนี่ยังคงยืนยันว่าเตนล์รู้จักพวกเราดีมาก) เขานั่งมองเจ้าของบ้านและเพื่อนๆ หัวเราะกับมุกตลกของยูตะ แจฮยอนกำลังมีความสุขกับพั้นช์ในแก้วที่เดินตักแล้วตักอีก

 

โดยองกำลังมอง มองเพื่อนของเตนล์ทุกคนที่เขารู้จัก ...แต่เขาไม่เห็นจองอู เขาแค่นยิ้มกับตัวเอง ส่ายหน้าเบาๆ เมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่าทำไมถึงต้องมองหาฝ่ายนั้น

 

เวลาผ่านไปช้าๆ วงปาร์ตี้เริ่มสนุกมากขึ้นเมื่อพวกเขาเล่นเกมตลกๆ กัน  คิมดงยองละเลียดแอลกอฮอล์ในแก้วไปมาจนเขาอยากเข้าห้องน้ำ เขาลัดเลาะไปยังห้องน้ำที่อยู่ข้างบันได อาศัยคลำเอาเพราะเจ้าของบ้านเปิดไฟไว้ไม่กี่ดวง และเขาเห็นเสี้ยวหน้าของใครบางคนได้จากไฟเหล่านั้น

 

“ จองอู? ”

 

ร่างนั้นดูตกใจเล็กน้อย เขาว่าใช่นะ… เจ้าตัวคงเพิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำเสร็จ แต่น่าแปลกที่เขาไม่เห็นอีกฝ่ายในงานเลย แต่เพิ่งมาเจอตอนนี้… _หลบหน้ากันหรอ?_ คิมดงยองสลัดความคิดฟุ้งซ่านออกจากหัว เข้าห้องน้ำต่อจากอีกฝ่ายที่ทำเพียงยิ้มแล้วก็เดินออกไป เขาทำธุระเสร็จแล้วก็ล้างมือ แล้วสายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นอะไรบางอย่างตรงอ่างล้างหน้า

 

“ ลิปสติก? ”

 

เขาหยิบมันติดมาด้วย บางทีอาจจะเป็นของเพื่อนเตนล์สักคนในงานที่สีดันคล้ายกับรอยจูบวันนั้น(โดยองใช้คำว่าคล้าย เพราะเขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าสีมันต่างกันยังไง) กำลังจะเดินกลับไปที่โถงนั่นเอง ดันชนกับใครบางคนเข้าเสียก่อน

 

“ คุณ? จองอู? ”

 

โดยองจับร่างที่เพิ่งชนเขาตรงหน้าไว้ได้ เป็นใบหน้าของจองอูแต่ผมยาวเหมือนกับหญิงสาวในวันนั้น

 

_อ่า… ความลับแตกแล้วสิ_

 

“ หมายความว่าไง ”

 

“ ผมเอง ”

 

จองอูกัดฟันตอบไป _ให้ตาย!_ ความเป็นจริงแล้วก็คือเขาน่ะพนันกับเตนล์เป็นว่าเล่น อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าเขาแอบชอบโดยองคนนี้อยู่ เขาแพ้พนันเลยต้องแต่งเป็นผู้หญิงมาหลอกจูบโดยอง...ส่วนครั้งนี้น่ะหรอ เตนล์เห็นว่าการส่งจองอูไปทำงานแทนตนเองไม่เห็นจะคืบหน้าอะไร เลยพนันกันอีกครั้งหนึ่งและเขาแพ้! คิมจองอูเลยต้องมาแต่งครอสเดรสอีกรอบหนึ่ง ...แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะโดนจับได้จังๆ แบบนี้

 

“ ขอโทษจริงๆ นะครับ ” จองอูไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรในนาทีนี้ ตอนที่โดยองมองเขาสลับกับลิปสติกในมืออีกฝ่าย _มันพังแล้วจริงๆ_ พังตั้งแต่วันที่เขาเข้าไปจูบอีกฝ่าย ...อาศัยช่วงที่คนตรงหน้ายังยืนนิ่ง คิมจองอูก็วิ่งหนีขึ้นไปบนห้องของเตนล์ เขาทนอยู่ตรงนั้นต่อไปไม่ได้หรอก

 

คิมดงยองยืนเฉยอยู่พักใหญ่

 

_หมายความว่าเจ้าของจูบวันนั้นคือจองอู?_

 

_หมายความว่าเขารู้สึกคุ้นดวงตาของอีกฝ่ายก็ถูกแล้วงั้นสิ?_

 

“ กลับกันเถอะ จู่ๆ เตนล์ก็ไล่ทุกคนกลับหมดเลย ” เป็นจอห์นนี่นั่นเองที่เดินเข้ามา แบกร่างของเพื่อนสนิทอีกคนอย่างแจฮยอนไว้ด้วย

 

“ กลับอาราย ม่ายยยยย ” แจฮยอนโวยลั่น

 

“ ช่วยทีเถอะ ” จอห์นนี่ร้องขอ โดยองถอนหายใจก่อนจะเดินไปช่วยแบกเพื่อนเจ้าปัญหา

 

*****

 

เขามาดักรอจองอู

 

ใช่! โดยองมาดักรอคนๆ นั้นตั้งแต่เช้าแล้ว

 

นับตั้งแต่เหตการณ์วันนั้นจบลง เขาใช้เวลาทบทวนหัวใจของตนเองพักใหญ่ _-สามวัน_ เขาแค่ประหลาดใจที่เป็นจองอู แต่ก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกแย่ที่เป็นอีกฝ่าย เรื่องราวในคืนนั้นถูกเล่าให้จอห์นนี่และแจฮยอนที่สร่างเมาแล้วฟัง เป็นเหตุผลให้เขามายืนรออีกฝ่ายที่หน้าห้องเลกเชอร์ที่อีกฝ่ายเรียนอยู่

 

โดยองยืนฟังเพลงจนกระทั่งมีคนออกมาจากห้อง เขาพยายามมองหาจองอูตั้งแต่หน้าประตูจนถึงข้างใน ก่อนจะพบกับดวงตาคู่นั้นที่เมื่อเจ้าตัวเปลี่ยนจากการมองเพื่อนสนิทมาเป็นเขาก็แปลกไปทันที คิมจองอูหุบยิ้มลง เตนล์ที่เดินมาด้วยกันก็เช่นกัน ...เขายังนึกโทษตัวเองอยู่เลยว่าไม่น่าแกล้งเพื่อนแบบนั้น

 

“ ขอคุยด้วยหน่อย ”

 

โดยองพูดเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำท่าจะเดินหนีไป

 

“ ไม่ต้องจะดีกว่ามั้ง ” เตนล์ตอบแทน แต่โดยองไม่ยอมง่ายๆ หรอก “ จะคุยกับเพื่อนนาย ไม่ใช่นาย ”

เตนล์อ้าปากค้าง จองอูได้ยินแบบนั้นก็ถอนหายใจเบาๆ พยักหน้ากับเตนล์ว่าโอเค เพื่อนสนิทถึงได้ยอมเดินออกไป “ รอที่โรงอาหารนะ ”

 

จองอูตอบรับเตนล์เบาๆ ถึงได้หันมาเผชิญหน้ากับคนที่รออยู่ร่วมชั่วโมง

 

“ เงยหน้ามาคุยกันที ”

 

“ ไม่เอา ” จองอูดื้อกว่าที่โดยองคิด

 

“ ทำไม? ”

 

“ ผมขอโทษ แบบว่า… ” โดยองเป่าลมออกจากปาก ตัดสินใจขั้นเด็ดขาดแล้วก็คว้ามืออีกฝ่ายมาจับไว้ จองอูพูดต่อไม่ถูก สะดุ้งนิดๆ เพราะไม่ได้คาดไว้ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะทำอะไรแบบนี้

 

“ ชอบ ”

 

“ หา? ”

 

“ ชอบจูบวันนั้น ชอบจนจำรายละเอียดได้ ...เป็นใครก็ไม่สำคัญหรอก แต่พอเป็นนายมันยิ่งดี ” คิมดงยองกล่าวมาจากใจจริง

 

“ หมายความว่า…? ”

 

“ ฉันชอบนายไง ”

 

_บ้าน่า!_ จองอูไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าคิมดงยองที่เขาแอบชอบมาตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งจะมาบอกชอบเขาแบบนี้ ในขณะที่โดยองรู้สึกว่ามันนานเกินไปจนเขาทนไม่ไหว “ นายล่ะ? ”  

 

“ ก็ชอบเหมือนกัน ผมชอบมาตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว ”

 

“ ฮะ? ” โดยองได้ยินคำตอบของอีกฝ่ายก็เอียงคอถามแทบจะทันที

 

“ ผมน่ะชอบโดยองมาตั้งแต่ปีหนึ่งแล้วครับ ”

 

จองอูพูดความจริง เขาแอบชอบโดยองมาตั้งแต่วันปฐมนิเทศ ผู้ชายที่เอาแต่หลับตอนคณบดีขึ้นพูด แล้วก็มัวแต่นั่งฮัมเพลงตอนรุ่นพี่เรียกรวมคนนั้น แล้วคิมจองอูก็เริ่มสาธยายเหตุการณ์มากมายที่เกิดขึ้นในช่วงสองปีที่ผ่านมา บอกเหตุผลร้อยแปดที่ไม่สามารถตัดใจจากโดยองได้ รวมไปถึงอะไรที่ทำให้ตนเองต้องแต่งครอสเดรสไปขโมยจูบคิมดงยอง

 

ทั้งสองคนตกอยู่ในความเงียบพักหนึ่ง จนโดยองที่ได้รับรู้เรื่องทั้งหมดแล้วกระแอมไอขึ้น

 

“ งั้นช่วยจูบฉันอีกทีสิ ”

 

“ หา? ” จองอูทำหน้าเหวอ ก่อนจะหัวเราะเบาๆ เมื่อเห็นว่าใบหน้าของคนที่แอบชอบกำลังขึ้นสีแดงระเรื่อ เขามองซ้ายทีขวาที รู้สึกว่าปลอดคนแล้วถึงได้ขยับใบหน้าเข้าหาโดยองอย่างเชื่องช้า คิมดงยองมองปากที่ไร้ลิปสติกแต้มของคนตรงหน้าก่อนจะจูบลงไป

 

เชื่องช้า บางเบา แต่หวานอบอวลในใจเป็นที่สุด!

 

Daisy B.

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
